1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, more particularly to a communication device capable of transmitting a radio-frequency signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a wireless internet access function is currently a commonly used computer function, a built-in wireless internet access module and a built-in antenna have become a common specification for a notebook computer. Hence, how to obtain an optimum balance among manufacturing cost, size, and capability of wireless transmission is a subject every manufacturer devotes efforts for research.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a conventional notebook computer 90, an antenna 91 is generally disposed at a top edge of a screen 94, and is electrically connected to a wireless communication module 93 disposed on a motherboard through a transmission cable 92. In order to securely assemble the transmission cable 92 in a housing of the notebook computer 90, aside from allotting space for accommodating the transmission cable 92 in the crowded housing, it is also required to design a path that allows the transmission cable 92 to extend around a display panel, interface terminals, and many other electronic components of the notebook computer 90. Moreover, it is needed to provide structures in the housing for fixing the transmission cable 92. Consequently, the cost of assembling the transmission cable 92 to electrically connect the antenna 91 and the wireless communication module 93 not only involves the cost of the transmission cable 92 itself, but also other expenses attributed to use of the transmission cable 92.